earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Deja Vu Redo 3
Characters * Ystina * Ellie MacKay * Angie Aimes * Suzy Linden * Rina Nishida Location * Coventry Cove Apartments, The Coventry, Gotham City, NJ * February 1st 2017, 0737 Local Time VOX Archive * Ellie MacKay: footsteps, clatter, groan, footsteps, clatter Where is it?! footsteps, clatter, groan, footsteps, clatter, stressed shriek, footsteps * Angie Aimes: footsteps What the hell is wrong? What are you still doing here, Ellie? * Ellie MacKay: groan, footsteps, clatter, sigh It's got to be around here somewhere. * Angie Aimes: footsteps What are you looking for? * Ellie MacKay: clatter My book bag. * Angie Aimes: Ellie, you're more than five minutes late to Ystina's. You're going to miss your ride. * Ellie MacKay: I know! shriek, clatter, footsteps, clatter, annoyed shriek Where the hell is it?! * Angie Aimes: Look, you're books are right there. Just take those and go without the book bag today. * Ellie MacKay: And show up without a book bag? So I'm just supposed to carry my books like... like pauper?! * Angie Aimes: No, like a girl who lost her book bag. * Ellie MacKay: scoff Whatever. * Angie Aimes: sigh So it's like this now, is it? * Ellie MacKay: door opens, sigh Omiod... What?! * Angie Aimes: This attitude of yours. Mind telling me where this came from? * Ellie MacKay: scoff Omigod... What attitude?! I don't have an attitude. Okay?! * Angie Aimes: Oh, my mistake... scoff You do understand why you're grounded, right? * Ellie MacKay: scoff Because I'm being raised by a heartless tyrant? Yeah, crystal clear on that much. * Angie Aimes: chuckle, footsteps Just so long as we're on the same page then... shifting, footsteps, keys jigling, footsteps Ahem, make way. Heartless tyrant coming through. Step aside, commoner. footsteps * Ellie MacKay: shuffling, sigh, door locks, keys jigling, footsteps You're not as funny as you think. 2 instances * Angie Aimes: footsteps: 2 instances That's okay. I'm a parent. My humor is incompatible with teenagers, especially those of the "moody-ass" variety. * Ellie MacKay: footsteps: 2 instances I'm not moody... * Angie Aimes: She said, in a mood. 2 instances, knock, knock * Ellie MacKay: scoff I so hate you right now. * Angie Aimes: chuckle And I love you... in spite of my lack of heart. * Ystina: opens Ah, swell! You made it. I was getting worried I'd have to send Suzy to retrieve her. * Suzy Linden: Hey Ellie! foil crinkling I got you a Toaster Tart right here. crinkling, footsteps * Ystina: You got your keys? * Suzy Linden: Sure do! slapping fabric, muffled keys jigling, footstps: 2 instances * Ystina: Drive safe! * Suzy Linden: distant: Always! footsteps * Angie Aimes: sigh Do you still need a ride to Old Gotham? * Ystina: As far East as you manage, yeah... Let me just grab my coat. footsteps Come on in. * Angie Aimes: footsteps, door closes, sigh Ellie's in a mood. * Ystina: Well, I understand it's common in teenagers. shifting Everything okay? * Angie Aimes: Not really, but it'll sort itself out with time... * Ystina: Most things do... in one way or another. footsteps You sure you're alright? * Angie Aimes: Mm-hmm... * Ystina: 7.2 seconds Ange? * Angie Aimes: Hmm? * Ystina: You're blocking the door. * Angie Aimes: Yeah... I am... * Ystina: sigh You need to talk about it? * Angie Aimes: Ellie's grounded. * Ystina: Okay, so I guess we're talking about it then. * Angie Aimes: Yeah, if you don't mind... I kinda need to vent. * Ystina: Isn't that what you usually use Em for? * Angie Aimes: Normally, but she never came home last night... and honestly, I'm thinking that Em's partially to blame for Ellie's grounding. * Ystina: Uh-oh... * Angie Aimes: sigh You can tell me to shut up. I know you're stressed enough... What with this whole Shelly debacle. You don't need to hear me complain. * Ystina: I appreciate that- * Angie Aimes: It's just that, I don't know what to do anymore. * Ystina: sigh And she keeps talking- * Angie Aimes: Ellie's entering into uncharted teritory... * Ystina: body leaning against wall, sigh Let me guess, you found out about her little late night solo vigilante patrols? * Angie Aimes: scoff Oh, I've been aware of that for some time, Tina. Believe me... But they haven't been solo for sometime. * Ystina: Oh? pause Oh... * Angie Aimes: Yep. * Ystina: A boy or girl? * Angie Aimes: Definitely a boy... * Ystina: Interesting... Well, that's one curiosity settled then. Wait... Have you met this boy? * Angie Aimes: Nope. * Ystina: Then how do you know it's a boy? * Angie Aimes: sigh I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom. * Ystina: Oh... * Angie Aimes: Yeah... * Ystina: So, is this a classmate? * Angie Aimes: I don't know. * Ystina: You think it's one of the Titans? * Angie Aimes: Maybe. * Ystina: I bet it's that no good Queen boy. * Angie Aimes: chuckle You're just saying that because you don't like his father. * Ystina: That is true... but the fact that the Emerald Archer turned the Soldiers down isn't why I said that. * Angie Aimes: Then why did you? * Ystina: Szy may have let it slip that Ellie had a crush on the boy. * Angie Aimes: Suzy ratted on Ellie? * Ystina: Okay... I may have been eavesdropping during one of their slumber parties a few months back. * Angie Aimes: I see... Hmm... Would you mind looking after Ellie and Flag tonight? I'll give you some money for pizza. * Ystina: scoff Yeah. Not a problem. I should be back by then. Hey, would it help you if I kept an eye out for anything strange... I mean, Ellie or- * Angie Aimes: A stranger in your kitchen? * Ystina: Yes, exactly, like a stranger in my- Wait, what does that have to do with Ellie and- * Angie Aimes: Tina, there is a strange woman in your kitchen... * Rina Nishida: biting into apple, chewing, swallow Hey, don't mind me. I can wait until your conversation is over. * Ystina: Angie, be a doll footsteps and get the gun from your purse. * Angie Aimes: clatter I take it you don't know this woman? * Ystina: I haven't the foggiest idea who she is, but she has exactly ten seconds to explain herself before I throw her through that window. * Rina Nishida: scoff Trust me, lovely, it'll take more than the count of ten to explain me. It's taken my therapist twice as long to even pronounce my diagnosis. * Ystina: Ten. * Rina Nishida: clatter, footsteps The name's Rina- * Ystina: Seven. * Rina Nishida: sigh Come on, I came here without my costume. That counts for something, right? * Ystina: Four. * Rina Nishida: sigh Would you rather I take off my top? I'll do it! * Ystina: One. * Rina Nishida: The Monitor sent me to recruit you to help him save the world! * Ystina: Time's up. footsteps * Rina Nishida: I'm serious! [footsteps * Ystina: Angie, cut off her exit... [footsteps * Angie Aimes: Whoa... Deja vu... * Rina Nishida: sigh Please don't make me hurt you... footsteps I promised the Monitor I was going to be nice. * Ystina: You broke into my home. knife pulled from wooden knife block * Rina Nishida: I didn't break anything... and I can pay for that apple. sigh i know where to find your friend! * Ystina: Excuse me? * Angie Aimes: Wait, you know where to find Shelly?! * Rina Nishida: Yes, I know hwere we can find her. * Angie Aimes: Is that why you're with the League of Assassins? Do they have her? * Rina Nishida: No. * Ystina: No the Legue doesn't have her; or no, you're not a member of the League? * Rina Nishida: Wow, so many questions... How about this? You come with me and I tell you where to find your friend. Otherwise... clatter It ain't my problem. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Deja Vu Redo 2. * Story continues in VOX Box: Deja Vu Redo 4. * This is an updated version of ObMod: Deja Vu 3 featuring new characters. Links and References * VOX Box: Deja Vu Redo 3 Category:VOX Box Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Suzy Linden/Appearances Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:Coventry Cove Apartments/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline